wiifishingresortfandomcom-20200215-history
Kerikil River
Kerikil River is the smaller and warmer river on Penangkapan Island. To access it, you must purchase a fishing license from Dua Ribu Lake for 20,000 points after catching 30+ fish in the area. The river flows from Dua Ribu to the Temperate Ocean. From its scenic appearance, this river is most likely based on Japan, though some species are from other places. This is the smallest main area on the main island. Areas Kolak Inn This is the lodge on Kerikil where you sleep. Kerikil Calm Stream So-called because this area is much calmer than the rest of the river. The shorelines is quite shallow, so you can walk along the edge of the river. There is also the proctor of the Retrieval Challenge for spinnerbaits and also the proctor for Master-level Sniper Casting. Suspender Bridge This long bridge is suspended over a deep gorge, which is the location where waters from the Rapids entered the Calm area. Kerikil Rapids Stream This fast, turbulent rapids area is caused by a small blockage on the upstream. This area is quite narrow and have many obstacles that your line may getting stuck at, especially when reeling in a fish. Kerikil Waterfall Beyond the Rapids area is this gorgeous waterfall that supplying water from Dua Ribu Lake. Rainbow Trout abound in this spot. Fish There are 11 species, all temperate. *''Bothriolepis'' *Brook Trout *Brown Trout *Catfish *Crucian Carp *Fat Minnow *Japanese Char *Japanese Dace *Japanese Salmon *Magoi *R Activities Kerikil River Submarine Tour Requirement: have caught +30 fish at the area Cost: 100 points Board a submarine a submarine to see all of the species at Kerikil River. Safir Cave Submarine Tour Requirement: have caught +40 fish at the area Cost: 100 points Board a submarine a submarine to see all of the species at Safir Cave. Kerikil River Lure Fishing Tournament Requirement: none Cost: 300 points Participate in a competition against other fishermen! This tournament only allows lures and calls for the player with most catches. Ice Lake Remak Smelt Fishing Tour Requirements: must be at least Rank 1 Rookie Cost: 500 points Go to the frozen lake of Remak to fish for small, frigid fish known as Pond Smelts. Unlike anywhere else, there you actually play a minigame specially designed for this area. Quests Main article: Quest The Kerikil Researcher Requirements: none Prize: 3,000 points Find a man in a brown at the start of the Calm area. Then go to the Rapids area and talk to his assistant, who is wearing a grey clothes. Catch a Rainbow Trout at the Waterfall, then report to the lazy assistant (Rapids) and the boss (Calm) to complete the quest. Sentiments Of The Fish Requirements: none Prize: 2,000 points Go to the start of the Suspender Bridge to find a man in a brown sweater. After some discussion, catch a Magoi (either Calm or Rapids do) and talk to his love at the lodge to finish the quest. Meandering Salmon Requirements: none Prize: 1,000 points Talk to a man in a straw hat at the Rapids area. He is talking about "cannot find a salmon at this river and the other river has salmon" (he means the Tidur River) . To complete this quest, you should unlocked Tidur River if you have not already. Trivia * In Indonesian and Malay, "kerikil" means gravel. * The north of the area is actually the bottom side of the map, so the lodge is the southernmost area of the river. Category:Locations Category:Kerikil River Category:Fishing Areas Category:Freshwater Fishing